


Stay With Me

by BKC_BAM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKC_BAM/pseuds/BKC_BAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever she'd like. It's on me." It'd been years, but he'd recognize her anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Glasses clattered. Deep voices mummer in quiet conversations. Lights are dim and the drinks are strong.

"Another." He taps his glass with two pale fingers. The barkeep grabs the bottle from the top shelf. Dark. Just the way he likes it.

The door slams open with the howling wind and a short brunette. Her hands down, beanie pulled on tight covering her long locks. With gloved hands, she takes a seat at the far end of the bar. Tear stains are evident on her face. He motions the keep over.

"Whatever she'd like. It's on me." It'd been years, but he'd recognize her anywhere. He watched as she ordered her drink with a sunken expression. Pulling her wallet, the barkeep stops her, pointing his way. Her head lifts and her eyes grow as she realizes who the kind stranger is.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand, But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man._

It'd been all over the news. Every tabloid had her picture plastered on the cover. Headlines screaming out her pain. He knew the feeling. With a nod of his head, he invited her to the stool to his right. No one should be alone after the heartache she was feeling.

_These nights never seem to go to plan, I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Grabbing her drink, she painfully picked herself off her bar stool and relocated next to the old familiar face. Granted he's never showed her any compassion in the past, she knew this time was different. He had been in her shoes only a few months ago. She knew her divorce was the reason his was no longer splashed across page five.

_Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control._

The silence was overbearing. Each waiting for the other to break. After what felt like an eternity, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. He recalled no comforting thoughts when he felt this pain. Sure, advice had been given, condolences shot his way, but none of those removed the aching in his heart. He instead, gently laid his hand on top of hers and gave a small squeeze, hoping she could feel the words he couldn't seem to form.

_And deep down I know this never works, But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

The warmth from his large hands radiated through her gloves. As strange as this situation was, it was the most relaxed she'd felt in weeks. It was liked he'd known words hadn't worked so far. She knew deep down everyone was just trying to be polite and helpful, but all she really wanted was to be held while she cried her feelings away.

_Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need_

She must have been caught up in her thoughts for when she snapped out of it, his hand was no longer just covering her hand. She found her arms wrapped around his neck, his placed on the small of her back. She had her face buried in his neck. She could feel the tear stains on her face. The crying had started again. And he just held her. And she just felt wanted again.

_This ain't love, it's clear to see, But darling, stay with me_

He moved one of his hands up to her head and quietly smoothed down her hair, hoping that she felt the sentiment he was trying to portray. She pulled her head away from his neck again, staring into his eyes. His hand stopped mid stroke, thinking he'd pushed too hard. She opened her mouth to finally speak,

"Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need."

Her words shocked him. He pulled his wallet, removed some cash for the barkeep and slammed back the remaining liquid in his glass, before getting to his feet and leading her from the bar.

_This ain't love, it's clear to see, But darling, stay with me_


End file.
